


This Makes A Good Start

by ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Amy pond - Freeform, F/M, Mention of Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/pseuds/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters
Summary: For My NaNoWriMo Rebellion!What happens after the episode "The Doctor's Wife"





	

The Doctor flopped onto his rarely used bed, letting his bowtie flop to the floor as he spread out over the covers.

He hadn’t seen Amy and Rory for a few hours, and his long hours and lack of adrenaline had finally caught up to him.

The Time Lord laid there, ears straining for any alarms echoing through the halls and becoming a bit dismayed at the lack.

He turned onto his side, knocking something off his nightstand as his arm stretched up for balance.

He glanced down, spying a small ceramic Tardis that was lying on the floor, miraculously whole.

He huffed with a smile, scooping it up with one hand as he rolled back over so he was staring at the ceiling. Seeing the little blue box reminded him of a comely woman with crazy black hair and a ratty blue dress of the Victorian era.

His Tardis.

Oh, how he missed her.

Seeing her in a human body had been shocking at first, but once he thought about it, the possibilities were endless.

Or at least they were until she burned out of the body and soaked back into the machinery, driving House out of her own home as she went.

The Doctor was so proud of her, but he was so saddened by not being able to hold her when they celebrated saving a planet or escaping an enemy. He would never hear her laugh, see her smile, or…

He fell asleep then, a tear running down his cheek as he started breathing deeper.

Unbeknownst to the sleeper, the low lighting flickered as a long tendril of golden energy popped out of the ceiling.

It rested next to the sleeping Time Lord and gently touched his forehead, easing into his dreams.

The Dream-Doctor looked up from the book in his hands, having been lying upside-down on the console room floor, his legs hooked over the side railings. His mouth fell open as he spied his Tardis walking towards him again, looking healthy and cheerful. He scrambled to get up, only managing to drop the book on his face and twist his long legs up, bringing him back to the floor.

A delightful laugh echoed through the room, bringing a stupidly wide grin to his face.

A slender slightly greased hand appeared in his view, shortly engulfed by his own.

Finally standing, the Time Lord and his space craft came into eye level with each other.

Neither spoke for a few minutes, both bursting into giggles as the gaze broke.

The Doctor swept Sexy up, twirling her around the console before setting her down on the flight chair.

“How are you here?! I thought I’d never get to talk to you again!!”

She placed a finger on his lips for silence.

“I don’t have long, this is taking a lot of energy that I haven’t quite recovered yet.”

“Hnngmrphg!”

The Tardis matrix smiled peacefully and removed the digit.

“I came to give you a message, I am just a dream representation of your ship. She wants to tell you to not worry. She knows you care about her and she cares for you too. She will always be here for you and will take you where you need to go. She appreciates all the times you have repair her; she only wishes she could return the favor.”

The Time Lord’s cheeks were wet, but his smile only grew wider as he listened.

“I think this makes a good start. Is she comfortable, is there anything I can do for her?”

The woman started glowing a little, tilting her head.

“I must go now, she needs to rest.”

The Doctor blinked as she sort of fell in on herself, turning back into a golden line in midair.

In the waking world, the energy floated away, vanishing through the floor just as Amy opened the door.

Looking around, the ginger crept forward with a blanket, spreading it over her friend.

She wiped the remaining tear away and smiled to herself as she crept away, not noticing the smile spreading across his face as he fell into the deepest sleep he’d had in centuries.


End file.
